Mira
by yukiislikesnow
Summary: Mira visits Mohinder at his loft but its not the happy reunion they had hoped for.


This is a short little Mohinder centric fic that goes along with a Petlar Verse I have on my livejournal. Can be read as a stand alone. Enjoy.

Mira

3rd Person POV

Mohinder leaned out the car window and waved, smiling all the while.

"Have a good day at school Molly!"

"I will Momo!"

Molly waved to him from across the street, standing on her tippy toes and her body swaying with her arm. Mohinder laughed lightly and sat back properly. He tugged his seatbelt back into its proper place and watched as Molly disapeared into the school before driving away.

His smile started to wane once he realised Molly was getting a bit old for those exstatic goodbyes. He knew that soon enough she would be driving herself to school and that she would shy away from his eager goodbyes in an attempt to look cooler. He takes a deep breath and pushes those unpleasant thoughts away and continues his drive to the loft in relative peace.

* * *

Mohinder made his way to the loft door with his focus on his satchel bag. He was digging around inside of it, determined to find a small red pen. He had been misplacing them all around the house and had lost almost all of them. As a professor he had marked mistakes in red and the habit had continued over to his genetics work. He stubornly refused to mark his mistakes in anything other than red.

"I know there's one in here somewhere."

He sighed in aggitation and looked up for the first time since entering the building. In front of him was Mira Shenoy. Mohinder stopped cold and let the bag slip from his fingers. Mira simled nervously at him and received a twitch of a smile in return.

"Mohinder...I need your help."

Mohinder looked off to the side and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and pulled the loft key from his pocket. Mira stood back, twisting her fingers, as Mohinder opened the door and ushered her inside. He cleared his throat and began shuffling through his papers and vials, trying to seem busy. Mohinder and Mira hadn't spoken since he left Madras to see Samuel Sullivan.

"What kind of help do you need Mira?"

Mohinder watched out of the corners of his eyes as she drew a shakey breath and pulled out a pack of gum. Mira took a deep, calming breath and Mohinder turned to face her entirely. She folded the gum into her mouth and began chewing.

"May I have a slide Mohinder?"

He handed her a slide and folded his arms across his chest, watching her curiously. The more she chewed the more saliva she worked up. When she opened the slide and dribbled some saliva onto it Mohinder realised that had been her intention. She placed the top piece of glass carefully over the saliva and reached out to hand it to Mohinder. But just before he grabbed it she pulled it back and licked its bottom. Then she passed by him and pressed it to Mohinder's stainless steel desk.

"Are you sick Mira?"

"If only it were that simple Mohinder."

The geneticist turned towards the desk and gripped the edge of the slide and tugged. And tugged, and then he began to yank. He looked back at Mira, surprised, then back to the slide and tried to move it across the desk.

"It...it won't budge."

Mohinder ran his fingers thoughtfully over the glass and frowned.

"You came to me because you have an ability. And because no one would help or belive you."

A single tear slid down Mira's cheek as she took a step forward. She raised a hand, as if to grasp Mohinder's shoulder, but stopped short. She brought her hand to her face and pressed her fingers to her lips.

"I am lost Mohinder. You are my only hope."

Mohinder ran a hand through his hair and stepped back as she reached for him again. He rounded his desk and punched a trolly. The metal caved under his fist and spare equipment scattered to the floor. He pulled his fist free and leaned over his desk, bracing his palms on it's middle and lowering his head.

"Yes, that seems to be a reaccuring theme."

Mira fell to her knees and turned her eyes to her lap.

"I'm so sorry."

__________________

Mira's ability: Her saliva forms a super poxy on all non-organic material once it dries.

So no accidentally gluing herself to Momo's naughty bits. I plan on doing more with these two in the future.

And as to Mohinder's minor freak out--People tell him he's crazy. People bad mouth him. Then they all come running because he's suppose to have the answers. And Mira told him to give it all up and abandon his father's ideas and now she's come to him for help. Momo just feels distraught that everyone expects so much of him and that no one just comes by for a visit. Always work...that make any sense?


End file.
